The invention pertains to a device for performing cross cuts on workpieces of wood, comprising at least one sawing station that features at least one cross-cut saw and is arranged downstream of at least one transport device, by means of which the workpieces are fed to the sawing station, wherein at least one transport unit, to which the workpieces are transferred, is located in said sawing station and features a drive separately of the transport device. The invention also pertains to a method for performing cross cuts on workpieces of wood, particularly with a device of the aforementioned kind, wherein the length of the workpieces as well as flaws in the workpieces are known and wherein the workpieces are subsequently transported into the sawing station in such a way that the gap between successive workpieces is minimized during the transfer to the cross-cut saw.
In some known devices, the transport device for supplying the workpieces is directly coupled to the feed of the cross-cut saw. Devices of this type only have a low throughput because the workpieces cannot be transported as long as the respectively leading workpiece is still processed by the cross-cut saw.
In other known devices, the transport device features a separate drive that supplies the next workpiece in response to a signal of the cross-cut saw. The throughput of such devices is also relatively low.
In yet other known devices, the workpieces are supplied to the sawing station by means of a controlled drive in such a way that the distance between successive workpieces is small during the transfer to the cross-cut saw.
The invention is based on the object of realizing a device of the initially cited type and a method of the initially cited type in such a way that cross cuts for removing workpiece flaws can be reliably performed with a simple design and a high throughput.